1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the art of an electrical connector and more particularly to an electrical connector assembly including a number of alignment posts.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrical connectors are widely used in the art of computers to provide electrical connection between chip packages and an electrical substrates, such as printed circuit board (PCB).
One conventional electrical connector assembly includes a surface mount land grid array (LGA) socket. The electrical connector assembly also includes a circuit board to which the LGA socket is mounted and a chip mounted on the LGA socket. The LGA socket includes an insulating housing, at least a pair of bias spring arms integrally formed with the insulating housing or assembled to the insulating housing, and at least a pair of rigid posts extending from a bottom surface of the insulating housing, serving as supporting and locating members of the LGA socket. The insulating housing includes an array of holes therein that hold socket contacts in a pattern that corresponds to a pattern of contacts provided on the bottom of the chip. The bias spring arms locate and position the chip with respect to the socket such that the chip contacts align and engage socket contacts to facilitate electrical communication between the chip and the circuit board. When the chip is positioned on the housing, the chip and socket contacts are placed under a desired vertical load between the circuit board and the chip.
However, existing LGA socket have experienced certain limitations, such as an unduly limited range of injury tolerance. That too many contacts received in the housing and vertical force imported on the chip will result in damages of the housing. More specifically, the insulating rigid posts are not effective for supporting and locating the socket. Therefore, a need exists for an improved electrical connector assembly that address the above noted problems and others experienced heretofore.